


PingXiaWaiZhuan 第二十七章

by tengdou



Series: 萍侠外传 [5]
Category: PingXiaWaiZhuan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tengdou/pseuds/tengdou





	PingXiaWaiZhuan 第二十七章

第二十七章

司徒绛醒来已经是黄昏时分，满屋子里偏着赤金的颜色，寂静的气氛显得周围空荡荡的。他罩着外衫推开门，石阶而下，有一个人在院中舞剑。金叶萧萧，那人寒光出袖，锋芒无二，明明远处一片落日安宁，面前却仿佛疾风无形，翻涌之气难以平息。林声飒飒，剑器浑脱，他的招式步伐无一不美，出剑时凌厉利落，收剑却又缠绵悱恻，司徒绛没有出声，他静静地看着，就像欣赏世间最名贵的宝剑，是如何实至名归。

何文仁走了，他并没有影响小竹林的一切，但司徒绛知道，何文仁带给林长萍的选择是足够痛苦的。他不想去细想林长萍决断的理由，也许那足够值得自己高兴，但是此时此刻，看着这一招一式，他没有感受到预想的惬意和放松。

又是一个落日，小竹林里，终于将会有无数个一陈不变的落日，等着他们。

下雨的几天里，司徒医仙的竹篓坏了，反正也不打算外出采药，那个竹篓就被踢到了杂物堆里面废弃。到了晚间，司徒绛左等右等不见人来，翻了个身，忍不住趿拉着鞋靴走出去。

“啧，”敲了敲门框，“你削那些个做什么啊。”

林长萍把修好的竹条放在油灯下看了看，伸手摸上去，感觉足够平滑不至于割手，才往竹条上面刷上漆。

“药篓不是坏了么，本来想加两条藤边固定下，上手才发觉实在太旧，还不如做个新的。”

特意扔在杂物堆的最后面，没想到他这么快就发现了。“横竖又不去采药，破了便扔了，也就木头脑子绕不过来。”

医仙磨蹭了半天。

“喂，到底睡不睡了啊？”

林长萍笑着摇了摇头：“那等我编好底座。”

视线往油灯旁一瞧，果然有一个编了大半的篓底，手艺整整齐齐的，因为上了漆，竹条的毛边都被牢牢锁住，完全不会有被竹刺扎到的危险。林长萍这个人心细又有耐性，做木工活像模像样的，看他挑的竹子，也是竹林里最结实有韧性的那种，估计这药篓做出来能比得上长安老师傅的工艺。

“你们这类人，是不是天生就会三百六十行？”司徒绛坐了下来，拣起一根竹条端详两眼，便丢到一边，“又不会怎么用它，做这么个崭新玩意也是浪费工夫。”

林长萍认真比对着长度，随口答着：“怎么会，既然重新做了，起码得好好耐上个三五年，挑好一点的竹子，也用着结实。”

司徒绛顿了顿，手指慢慢摩擦着修磨光滑的竹条：“三五年，这么久。”

“久么？”他道，“精巧点的工艺，就是十年都不会坏。”

十年，那是多久？三千六百多个日夜，光凭想象，就知道是一种无法在经历前就可以数清的漫长。司徒绛手上一痛，翻过来一看，指腹上嵌着一根短小的竹刺，即使再小心打磨，它还是几不可察地扎进了皮肉里，带来大意之下的痛感。

空白了一会儿，感觉到视线的落点有些不对劲，林长萍抬起眼睛，果然看到司徒医仙撑着脑袋，稍稍眯着眼睛，用口型无声地说了两个字。

——快点。

条件反射地耳后一麻，在意识到意有所指之后，胸口好像被什么东西轻轻撩过一样，林长萍细微地收了收手掌，发觉到手心在发热。

“……”

油灯罩灭，还来不及把东西收拾好，林长萍摸索着要去把竹条移开，很快被身后人熟练地含住耳朵，就什么都反应不过来了。

暗下来的屋子里慢慢剩下粗重的呼吸，就像溺水一样，被燥热和心跳声逐一淹没，他模糊听到了什么折断的声音，脚步踩在上面，短促得格外清脆。

“司徒，刚才好像……”

又是一个吻，鼻尖在颈项处蹭了一会儿，解开了束缚的颈扣。

司徒医仙素来忠实身体，尤其是对着林长萍，可以解裤子的时候绝对连腰带都顾不上，这么耐心地从嘴唇开始开发，足够称得上少有的情况了。林长萍被他若即若离地碰了一会儿，视线慢慢习惯了黑暗，忍不住想去找刚才发出声音的地方。

“专心点。”司徒绛舔过颈部的凹陷，舌尖滑过胸膛，在左侧的突起处停了下来。

用力地吮吸，夹杂着间断的，湿漉漉的逡巡逗弄，这样的刺激让林长萍不由得挺起腰部，身体紧绷得如一张蓄势待发的弓。慢慢地，他的另一侧也挺立起来，在衣料摩擦下顶起一个细小的弧度，司徒绛却对此熟视无睹，舌下来回两圈，又用牙齿轻轻咬住拉扯。

“嘶……！”林长萍缩起背脊，感觉左侧变得发麻，渐渐地还有偶尔的刺痛，而右侧却更加发痒，间或有空气随着动作漏进衣襟里，才感觉到略带凉意的放松，继而更忍不住想动手去触碰。不知过了多久，被放开来的时候牵着一根透明的唾液丝线，不需要细看，也知道必然被玩弄得红肿。

“那边也想要我摸摸么。”那人笑着，抬眼便是一枚艳丽的红痣。伸手拨开另一侧衣领的时候，医仙又用嘴唇碰了碰刺痛的地方，“你心跳得好快……”

下意识地屏住呼吸，却感觉心脏更加不受控制。

“每次我亲这边，碰到的都是心跳声，活得就像要被我吸出来。”

他那么说着的表情，仿佛真的想要把肺腑给吸走。

“记不记得，在匿仙楼，本医轻而易举就可以吸掉你的功力，林大侠可是吓得脸都白了。”

内力和心脏，完全是两回事啊。“当时确实很意外……”

“楼背面还有个太液池，你一定没看到。”

“啊，是么。”

林长萍漫不经心地回答着，对于匿仙楼的记忆，他本来就足够模糊，甚至长安长什么样，他在当时的情况下都没有仔细去观赏过。况且对于林长萍来说，长安只是个擦肩而过的城邑而已。司徒绛停了两拍，接着俯下身去蹭到小腹，在腰心处忽然下嘴咬了一口。

痛感，林长萍不由自主地想往后退去，眼角却意外扫到一处短暂亮光。

低头看去，月光下，司徒绛的左手仍覆着他的胸口，手腕上，漏出零星的一段碎光。

“这是什么？”

虽然下意识地问了，但是他知道那是宝石珍器才特有的光辉，尤其是昂贵珍奇的珠宝，在暗中的色泽更是不同凡品。司徒医仙有这些东西其实并不足为奇，林长萍知道他佩戴的每一样物件大概都可称得上万中无一，价值不菲，但是他奇怪的只是，这条缀着宝石的链子，之前从未在司徒绛身上看到过。

医仙草草瞥了一眼：“钱。”

答案倒是很中肯。

“想要么？”

“不是，不用。”

“反正也觉得碦手。”他很快就将它解了下来，动作快得几乎不够自然。林长萍被他抓起一只手腕，正巧就是布满烧痕的地方，因为被医治得当，那些瘢痕已经淡得只有个浅浅的轮廓。

司徒医仙一弯眼睛：“你这双手生得，除了拿剑，戴上银子都像镣铐一样。”

林长萍浑身上下都没佩戴过什么格外贵重的东西，一来行走江湖忌招摇，二来也与练功不便，况且这种纤细之物，司徒绛戴来贵气，却与他太不相称，总觉得女气别扭，弄得极不自然。他将手移开，想不好怎么说：“这里太乱了，还是回屋吧。”

“怎么，想逃？”司徒绛想了一想，很快就勾起嘴角，把林长萍的右脚一抓，抬上来放到了自己胸口上。

“喂……！”

“别动。”

好在足够长，司徒医仙三两下把那玩意儿往林长萍的脚踝上一扣，又把撑着手臂仰起身来的那个人按了下去。

“锁住了你的脚，看你还能往哪里逃。”

林长萍被他握着脚心，从下而上地望过去，心跳得比方才还要混乱。

司徒医仙笑着勾起那条泛光的链子，嘴唇隔着玉石吻到脚踝，他看着林长萍，极轻地吐出两个字。

“好看。”


End file.
